Les ninja de la 2e4
by inukag9
Summary: Naruto et GTO ensemble, ça donne ça! ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Je ne connais pas tout dans Naruto et dans GTO, je n'ai pas tout les manga alors excusez-moi si ce n'est pas très ressemblant.

Je sais que j'ai d'autre fic en cours, mais je suis à court d'idée alors quand cette idée a commencé à germer dans ma tête, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. Bon, par contre, je dis d'office que les chapitres vont être long à arriver car je ne sais pas quand la suite va venir. Si ça se trouve, je vais l'écrire tout de suite ou encore après une chapitre pour mes autres fics.

Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop embrouillez et bonne lecture.

Les ninja à la 2e4

Chapitre 1: Rencontre explosive

Devant le lycée Kisshô, 13 personnes étaient devant étonnées par la taille de l'établissement.

Naruto: Pourquoi on est venu ici déjà?

Sakura en la frappant: Tais-toi Naruto, on te l'a déjà répété 100 fois. C'est un échange interculturel!

Naruto en se massant la tête: Et c'est quoi un échange inter machin?

Neji neutre: Tais-toi, on va être en retard.

Nos ninjas préférés entrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée. Ils arrivèrent devant l'administration. Une fois les formalités terminées, ils furent dirigés vers une classe.

Onizuka avec une ton las sans regarder les ninja: Bon, voici des élèves qui viennent tous droit d'un coin paumé, ils sont là pour un échange inter quelque chose, ils resteront 6 mois ensuite je m'en souviens plus, c'était trop long et j'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre.

Kanzaki: C'est pas précis votre truc monsieur.

Onizuka: Ils le savent peut-être alors vous leur demanderez. Bon, les nouveaux, présentez-vous. (d'un ton plus enjoué en regardant les ninja) Wouah! Les super meufs, elles sont trop canon! Présentez-vous d'abord!

Sakura fort intérieur de Sakura: Non mais pour qui il se prend? (à haute voix) Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, je viens de Konoha, je suis Chunin et ninja médical. J'ai 16 ans et je suis ravie d'être parmi vous.

Hinata en pensant: Je suis pas très rassuré avec ce professeur. (à haute voix) Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, je viens de Konoha, je suis Chunin et ninja médical. J'ai 16 ans et je suis ravie d'être parmi vous.

Ino en pensant: Il doit parler de moi, mais je dois quand même me méfier de lui. (à haute voix) Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, je viens de Konoha, je suis Chunin. J'ai 16 ans et je suis ravie d'être parmi vous.

Tenten en pensant: Il s'approche de moi et je lui lance des kunaï (à haute voix) Je m'appelle Tenten, je viens de Konoha, je suis Junin. J'ai 16 ans et je suis ravie d'être parmi vous.

Temari en pensant: Il s'approche et il reçoit mon éventail dans la tronche. (à haute voix) Je m'appelle Temari Subaku, je viens de Suna, je suis Chunin. J'ai 18 ans (on va dire ça, et puis je vais pas me casser la tête) et je suis ravie d'être parmi vous.

Onizuka: Bon, vous les filles, venez avec moi on va faire plus ample connaissance.

Sasuke en pensant: Non mais, on ne s'est pas encore présenter et il veut passer à autre chose.

Naruto en criant: Hé! On ne s'est pas encore présenté!

Onizuka en se curant le nez: Vous êtes des mecs, j'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Kiba: Je vous permets pas d'être avec nos petites amies!

Onizuka: Et pourquoi ça?

Sakura: Enfin Kiba, il peut rien nous faire. Nous sommes trop forte pour lui.

Onizuka: Toi? Une fille? Laisse-moi rire. Tu pourrais même pas soulever une table avec tes bras.

Sakura en tremblant: Même pas une table?

Naruto effrayé: T'aurai pas du dire ça Oni quelque chose.

Onizuka ne supportant pas qu'on ne prononce pas bien son nom: Je suis Eikichi Onizuka, 23 ans, célibataire et libre comme...

Onizuka fut interrompu par le poing de Sakura qui le fit enfoncer dans le mur.

Muraï: La vache, elle lui a fait traverser le mur!

Aizawa: C'est bien fait pour ce pervers.

Onizuka en colère et en décollant sa tête du mur: Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Sakura: Vous voulez pas me croire alors je vous ai monté une infime partie de ma force.

Fujiyoshi avec peur: Comment ça une infime partie de ta force?

Sasuke: Elle pourrait détruire cette école en un coup de poing si elle le voulait.

Uehara: Tu déconnes!

Neji: On ne touche pas aux filles.

Les garçons de la 2e4: Compris!

Le cours se passa bien, les ninja d'un côté et les autres avec Onizuka à l'autre bout de la classe. Apparemment, Onizuka se méfie un peu de nos ninja préféré surtout de Sakura.

Yoshikawa: Vous avez peur des filles, monsieur?

Onizuka: De quoi je me mêle Yoshikawa!

Kikuchi en désignant le trou dans le mur: En tout cas, il faudra que vous expliquer le trou dans le mur.

Onizuka: C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait!

Muraï: Bah si, c'est votre tête qui a défoncé le mur.

Onizuka en larme: Non! Ils vont me demander de payer, vite! (en bouchant le trou avec des planches) Comme ça, on ne verra rien et j'aurai pas de problème.

Takumi: Vous êtes trop bête, ils le remarqueront encore plus.

Du côté des ninja

Lee: Il est étrange ce professeur.

Hinata: Vous croyez qu'il va tenter quelque chose?

Choji avec son paquet de chip: Je ne crois pas, Sakura lui a montré un avant goût de ce qu'il attend.

Sasuke: Et dire qu'ensuite c'est eux qui vont venir.

Neji: Le village sera mouvementé. Déjà avec Naruto…

Naruto: De quoi?

Ino: Bon, on doit rester 6 mois ici. Et si on s'amusait avec eux?

Lee en les interrompant: Vous savez quoi? Gaï-sensei sera notre professeur de sport.

Naruto: NNNNnnooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Onizuka: Toi, tête d'ahuri! Pourquoi tu cris comme ça?

Tenten: Gaï, va être notre…

Muraï: Allez! Accouché!

Shino: Prof de sport.

Onizuka: Gaï? C'est pas Fukuroda?

Kanzaki: Il est à l'hôpital. L'entré du nouveau prof lui a pété les côtes.

Lee les flamme dans les yeux: C'est génial!

Neji: Du moment que…

Tenten: C'est seulement du sport…

Ino: Sans sa tenu verte immonde.

Onizuka: Celle là?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Onizuka, il avait vêtu la tenue verte de Gaï.

Lee: Elle est super cette tenu, n'est-ce pas? C'est comme une deuxième peau!

Sasuke: Gaï a encore fait une victime.

Naruto: Eh! Onizaka, j'ai la même!

Onizuka avec des vêtements normaux: C'est Onizuka!

La cloche sonna, les ninja suivirent les élèves de leur classe pour aller en sport. Une fois tout le monde en tenu, nos ninja restèrent en retrait sauf Lee.

Gaï: Bonjour! Je serai votre professeur d'éducation physique pour les mois à venir. Oh, mais Lee, tu es là toi aussi? Que du bonheur. On va commencer par 500 tours du terrain pour fêter ça.

Aizawa: Mais vous êtes malade!

Kanzaki: C'est impossible de faire autant de tour en 1h.

Lee en levant son poing dans les airs: Allons-y Gaï-sensei!

Gaï: Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit en vous!

Gaï et Lee commencèrent leur tour, bientôt suivit de nos ninja et enfin par les élèves de la 2e4.

Takumi: Monsieur! On en peut plus, on a fait 20 tours!

Lee en passant devant eux: 350

Gaï en passant devant eux: 351.

Naruto et les autres en passant devant eux: 352

Ino en passant devant eux: Allez Choji, lâche ton paquet de chips!

Choji à côté d'Ino: Jamais!

Kikuchi en les regardant partir devant: Mais comment ils font?

Kanzaki en les voyant encore passer devant eux: Ils sont pas normal, comment ils ont fait pour déjà faire 360 tours?

Gaï en passant devant eux: Allez! Vive la fougue de la jeunesse! Encore 115 tours!

Lee en le défiant: Gaï-sensei! On fait la course?

Tenten avec un ton de reproche: T'exagère Lee!

Gaï avec une dent qui brille: Avec plaisir Lee.

Sous les yeux étonnés de élèves de la 2e4, Gaï et Lee étaient entrain de battre tout les record de vitesse. Ils venaient d'accélérer ainsi que les autres ninja.

Lee: Egalité! On a terminé nos 500 tours en même temps. C'est quoi la suite?

Gaï: Attendre en faisait des pompes sur les pouces.

Lee super motivé: Ok Gaï-sensei!

Quand l'heure de sport fut finit, les élèves de la 2e4 furent à plat au bout de 30 tours. Quand à nos amis ninja, eux, avait terminé leurs tours justes à temps.

Yoshikawa: Je n'ai jamais autant courut.

Kanzaki: C'est un monstre.

Aizawa: Et ce sera tout le temps comme ça.

Les élèves: Oh non! Pas ça!

Sasuke en arrivant suivit des autres: On vous a prévenu pourtant.

Kiba: On va faire les pompes la prochaine fois.

Sakura: Combien? 500 aussi?

Neji: Oui, sans doute.

Shino: Du moment que c'est pas sur les pouces.

Uehara: Vous parlez comme si vous avez l'habitude.

Naruto: On le connaît par cœur, il n'y a que Lee pour tout faire comme lui.

Ino: Bon, j'ai trop transpiré, c'est l'horreur.

Hinata: On a terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Naruto: Heureusement qu'on habite juste à côté.

Neji: Tu t'étais perdu au croisement.

Onizuka qui venait d'apparaître: Tiens, le blondinet.

Naruto: Tiens Onizaki!

Onizuka en colère: Onizuka! Blondinet!

Naruto en colère aussi: Naruto! Onizuku!

Sasuke en partant suivit des autres: On va te laisser ici Naruto si tu ne viens pas.

Naruto en se retournant d'un coup: Attendez! J'arrive! (à Onizuka) A demain Onimusi!

Onizuka en colère retenu par ses élèves: C'est Onizuka!

Yoshikawa: Calmez-vous monsieur!

Muraï: Ca sert à rien, il est déjà parti!

Kanzaki: Vous vous vengerez demain.

Onizuka: C'est vrai, l'heure de ma vengeance a sonné!

Dans la maison habité par nos ninja

Gaï avec impatience: Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé mon cours?

Naruto: Ils ont pas suivit le rythme.

Neji: Ils ont craqué au bout de 20 tours.

Gaï: Quoi? C'est tout? Il va falloir les entraîner à faire au moins 100 tours.

Tenten: Gaï, ils ne sont pas ninja comme nous. Ils n'ont pas notre endurance.

Gaï horrifié: C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça! Mon dieu, je suis un horrible professeur!

Ino: Vous avez juste oublié qu'on était plus à Konoha.

Hinata: Vous vous rattraperez au prochain cours.

Gaï motivé: Vous avez raison! Au prochain cours, on travaillera les bras en faisant quelques pompes.

Shino: Il n'a rien compris.

Ino: Bon, ça suffit, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche! Ecartez-vous de mon chemin!

Mieux vaut s'écarter d'Ino quand elle se dirige vers les douche, on ne sait jamais. Les autres retournèrent dans leur chambre respective pour faire leur devoir sauf une personne.

Naruto: Qui peut m'aider à faire mes devoirs? Eh! Il y a quelqu'un pour m'aider? Répondez!

Naruto seul dans le salon, demande de l'aide. Personne ne répond, trop occupé à faire leurs devoirs. Naruto remonta dans sa chambre et essaya les mathématiques. Mais un problème s'interpose.

Naruto en tenant sa tête entre ses mains: Mais combien font 3x5? (en criant) Ca fait quoi 3x5?

Sakura en criant: Prend une calculatrice idiot!

Naruto en criant: Comment elle marche la calcu chose?

Ino en criant: Ta gueule Naruto!

Le lendemain, ils partirent tous au lycée. Naruto avait terminé ses devoirs grâce à Hinata qui l'avait laissé copier sur elle.

Dans la salle de classe, Onizuka venait de rentrer.

Onizuka: Salut tous le monde!

Muraï: Vous avez l'air fatigué Onizuka!

Onizuka: J'ai préparé ma vengeance une partie de la nuit.

Naruto: Je t'ai vexé Onikoza?

Onizuka: Appelle moi comme tu veux blondinet, minus, nain de jardin…

Naruto en craquant: S'en ai trop! Je ne me laisserai pas insulter pendant longtemps! Viens te battre si t'es un homme!

Onizuka en souriant: D'accord, allons dans la cour.

Une fois que toute la classe fut dans la cour, Onizuka et Naruto se firent face. Sasuke fut désigné arbitre. Il donna le départ.

Sasuke: Allez-y!

Naruto: Tu vas goûter à ma technique!

Onizuka: Tes trucs de ninja ne me font pas peur!

Naruto: Multi clonage!

Onizuka entouré par les clone de Naruto: C'est pas avec le nombre que tu vas m'avoir!

Naruto en souriant: Attend, sexy méta!

Les clones de Naruto se transformèrent en filles nues qui se précipitèrent sur Onizuka qui saignait du nez en plus d'avoir perdu connaissance devant toutes ces filles.

Sasuke avec une goutte derrière la tête: Vainqueur du combat, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kanzaki: Comment ça il a gagné?

Shino: Il est KO alors il a perdu.

Uehara: Réveillez-vous Onizuka! Il faut que vous gagniez ce combat.

Kanzaki en l'écrasant: Si vous gagnez, je vous donne ma culotte.

D'un coup, Onizuka se releva près au combat.

Naruto: T'es encore pire que l'Hermite pervers! Prof pervers!

Onizuka: C'est vrai et je l'assume.

Naruto ainsi que tout les ninja tombèrent à la renverse suite à la déclaration d'Onizuka. Naruto se releva et fonça sur Onizuka. Onizuka se défendait bien mais soudain, Naruto disparut de son champ de vision.

Onizuka en le cherchant du regard: Merde, où il est?

Naruto derrière lui: Mille ans de souffrance!

Onizuka fut éjecté sur la cresta du sous-directeur, Uchiyamada. Onizuka fonça vers Naruto suivit d'un Uchiyamada en colère.

Onizuka fit le doigt d'honneur (le doigt du milieu quoi) à Naruto: Ca fait trop mal au cul ton truc! C'est plus un combat ça! Et puis c'est quoi ta technique de merde?

Naruto: C'est les mille ans de souffrance.

Sakura expliqua: Elle consiste juste à enfoncer deux doigt avec une force surhumaine dans les fesses de son adversaire afin de l'envoiler dans les airs.

Uchiyamada en fonçant sur Onizuka: Onizuka! Vous avez encore détruit ma cresta! Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais! En plus, je n'ai plus d'assurance je ne serai donc pas remboursé! Onizuka! Rendez moi ma cresta!

Onizuka en fumant une cigarette: Calmez-vous monsieur le sous-directeur. C'est qu'une voiture.

Uchiyamada en criant: Onizuka!

Onizuka: Bon le cours est terminé. Barrez-vous les mômes!

Temari: Et si on allait visiter les environs?

Shikamaru: Trop la flemme.

Temari en suppliant Shikamaru: S'il te plait.

Shikamaru: Et si on allait se promener?

Les ninja: On vous suit.

Onizuka en se moquant de Shikamaru: Tu te laisse dresser par une meuf! C'est trop fort! T'es encore un mec ou pas?

Shikamaru: Technique de la manipulation des ombres.

Shikamaru leva sa main et Onizuka leva la sienne aussi.

Onizuka: Comment ça se fait? Tu m'as fait quoi?

Shikamaru ne répondit pas et se contenta de se diriger vers le mur du lycée.

Sakura expliqua: Technique de la manipulation des ombres, quand vous vous faite prendre par cette technique, vous n'aurez aucun moyen de vous en échapper. Vous reproduirez donc tous les mouvement de Shikamaru.

Onizuka: Tu veux faire quoi avec ce mur?

Shikamaru en assommant Onizuka avec le mur du lycée: Ca.

Uchiyamada ayant tout vu: Bravo mon garçon, tu viens de venger ma cresta! Bravo.

Sasuke: C'est qui lui?

Naruto: Je ne sais pas mais c'est un crâne d'œuf.

Ino: Il ne t'a pas entendu.

Temari: Tu viens Shika? On y va.

Shikamaru en traînant ses pieds: J'arrive.

Plus loin, les élèves n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire que leur prof invincible ait pu être battre par des nouveaux venus. Surtout qu'Onizuka a été mis KO 3 fois dans la même journée. (Naruto:2 et Shikamaru:1)

Muraï: Ils sont trop fort ses ninja.

Kikuchi: Ca va être l'horreur si tout leur village est comme ça.

Yoshikawa: Il faudra veiller sur Onizuka, c'est lui qui s'attrape tout.

Aizawa: Hé! Les gars, je viens d'apprendre un truc.

Fujiyoshi: Quoi?

Kanzaki: Tomoko viendra avec nous. Elle fera des tournages là-bas.

Aizawa: Et en plus, il parait que le dirigeant de leur village et encore plus fort qu'eux.

Takumi: Tu déconnes! Déjà qu'avec eux…

Tokiwa: C'est la vie. Du moment qu'on cherche pas les embrouilles. On risque rien.

Muraï: Je veux pas mourir à cause de lui.

Onizuka qui venait d'apparaître: La vache, il ne s'est pas ménagé. J'en ai encore la tête qui tourne. Bon, allons voir l'infirmière.

Kanzaki: Il n'a plus rien. En plus, il va voir Moritaka.

Voix: Allez! Vive la fougue de la jeunesse!

Ils se retournèrent et virent Gaï faire des pompes avec les élèves de la 2e3.

Muraï: Les pauvres…

Fujiyoshi: T'inquiète pas pour eux, inquiète toi plutôt pour nous demain.

Kanzaki: Il faut le faire craquer pour qu'il arrête de nous emmerder.

Takumi: T'as une idée?

Kanzaki: Alors voilà…

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi vos com.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux coms:

Merci pour vos coms. Désolé pour cette longue absence mais on avait un problème avec Internet alors je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer avant.

Chapitre 2: Problème d'argent

Le lendemain, après une énième dispute entre Naruto et Onizuka, les élèves de la 2e4 allèrent en cours de sport. Si on pouvait ça un cours de sport, bien sûr.

Gaï: Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous venu malgré mon dernier cours (rire) Hahahahahaha! Moi qui croyais que vous allez avoir peur de moi, c'était ridicule de ma part! Hahahahahaha!

Fujiyoshi en chuchotant: On nous a forcé à venir à son cours, il est trop bête.

Muraï en chuchotant: Il s'est enfin rendu compte que s'était un truc de fou les 500 tours.

Sasuke en chuchotant: Non, c'est nous qui l'avons convaincu. 500 tours pour un ninja ce n'est pas grand-chose. Surtout pour un si petit terrain.

Sakura en chuchotant: D'habitude, il fait 500 fois le tours de Konoha tout entier. Et Konoha est comme même assez grand.

Ino en chuchotant: Disons…une grande ville.

Kanzaki en chuchotant: Il est pas humain. Vous êtes sûr que les ninja sont humains?

Lee en chuchotant: Mais je fais pareil. Et je suis tout à fait normal.

Naruto: Toi t'es un cas unique avec Gaï.

Gaï en les interrompant: D'abord, vous allez mettre ces tenues. Ce sera comme une deuxième peau. Ca vous permettra une meilleure…

Kanzaki en levant la main et en l'interrompant: Je peux les distribuer monsieur? S'il vous plaît!

Gaï: Bien sûr! Voilà une élève qui…Arg! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est un acte ignoble! Inhumain!

Kanzaki venait de mettre le feu sur toutes les tenues vertes que Gaï venait de donner. Gaï et Lee étaient horrifié par le spectacle immonde (pas pour nous) qui se produisait devant eux.

Gaï et Lee en larme: Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Des combinaisons si exceptionnelles!

Kanzaki comme si de rien n'était: Vous ne croyez comme même pas qu'on va mettre vaut tenue immonde. Elles sont moulantes et en plus elles sont vertes. Regardez le résultat, vous êtes ridicule!

Gaï et Lee retenu par les ninja: Ce sont des tenues parfaite! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de les détruire! Ce sont des trésors! Vous n'en trouverez pas d'autre… (ils sont synchrone dit donc )

Naruto en retenant Gaï: Calmez-vous Gaï! J'ai encore la mienne! Je vais vous la rendre!

Gaï retenu par les ninja: Non, garde-la! C'est un cadeau pour toi.

Sakura en retenant Lee: Lee, calme-toi! Ils ne le savaient pas! On aurait du les prévenir avant.

Sasuke en retenant Gaï: Vous n'allez pas rentrer dans leur jeu. Ils font tout pour que vous perdiez vos moyens.

Lee retenu par les ninja: Et bien, ça marche! Je vais les…

Shino en retenant Lee: Vous êtes des ninja oui ou non?

Gaï et Lee retenu par les ninja: Bien sûr! Nous sommes les…

Neji en retenant Gaï: Ils attendent que vous perdiez le contrôle de vous-même! Il ne faut pas les satisfaire aussi rapidement.

Tenten en retenant Lee: Vous êtes plus mature qu'eux! (en pensant) C'est moi qui dis ça? Ce n'est pas vrai!

Kanzaki en appelant Onizuka: Au secours! Onizuka! Le prof gros sourcil veut notre peau!

Soudain Onizuka apparut devant eux avec une couverture sur le dos. Il avait mis son caleçon par-dessus son pantalon, et pris une pose genre superman.

Onizuka: Voilà super Onizuka pour vous servir mademoiselle.

Naruto en le désignant du doigt: C'est super débile, oui! Ozikoca!

Onizuka devant Naruto: C'est Onizuka! Tête à claque!

Naruto: Ozimada!

Onizuka: Bon, répète après moi! On va voir si t'es débile à ce point! O.

Naruto: O.

Onizuka: Ni.

Naruto: Ni.

Onizuka: Zu.

Naruto: Zu.

Onizuka: Ka.

Naruto: Ka.

Onizuka: Voilà! Répète tout! Onizuka!

Naruto: Onikaki!

Gaï toujours en larme: Pourquoi vous venez déranger mon cours, monsieur Onizuka? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Naruto: C'est vrai ça Onilaji!

Sakura à Naruto: Tu devrais lui trouver un nom comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin de retenir son nom.

Naruto: T'as raison Sakura… (réfléchit, si c'est possible) hum…Ca y est!

Shikamaru: Et c'est quoi?

Naruto: L'obsédé!

Temari: T'aurais pu trouver mieux.

Naruto: Mais il y a déjà l'Hermite pervers, l'obsédé à lunettes, gros sourcil, big sourcil, la Vieille…

Shino: Arrête.

Naruto: Pourquoi?

Neji: Ne les cites pas tous, on s'en va.

Shikamaru: Ouais, on rentre, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser.

Hinata: Mais…Onizuka, Lee et Gaï…

Tenten: Laisse-les entre eux, ils s'amusent, nous on rentre.

Choji: Vu comment ça a démarré, ils ne sont pas près d'arrêté. Regardez.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Gaï et Lee sur Onizuka. Ils avaient obligé Onizuka à refaire les tenues, vu qu'il était le responsable de la classe. Malheureusement, Onizuka n'est pas très bon en couture alors Gaï et Lee l'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Muraï en allant vers eux: Vous allez où?

Choji: On va aller manger avant de rentrer.

Aizawa: On peut venir? Ici, on peut rien faire.

Naruto: D'accord! J'ai repéré un restaurant de ramens pas loin.

Les élèves de la 2e4 et les ninja s'en vont en laissant Onizuka, Gaï et Lee derrière eux. Ils partirent vers le restaurant de ramen en question.

Naruto: J'adore les ramens!

Sakura: Calme-toi Naruto.

Naruto: Mais ça fait longtemps!

Sasuke: Quelques jours.

Naruto: C'est bien ce que je dis, ça fait trop longtemps!

Choji: Ces ramens sont pas mal mais…

Ino: Quoi encore?

Naruto: Il ne vaut pas ceux d'Ichiraku!

Uehara: C'est quoi ça Ichiraku?

Naruto horrifié: Tu ne connais pas Ichiraku? Comment tu peux ne pas connaître Ichiraku! C'est la fin du monde! C'est impensable de…

Sakura en frappant Naruto sur la tête: Ferme-la Naruto!

Hinata: Calme-toi Naruto. Ca ne sert à rien de crier.

Kiba: C'est normal après tout, ils ne connaissent pas Konoha non plus. Alors Ichiraku…

Naruto fière: Je vais leur expliquer à ces inculte.

Sakura une goutte derrière la tête: Et c'est lui qui dit ça.

Naruto en expliquant: Ichiraku est le meilleur restaurant de ramen de toute la Terre!

Yoshikawa: Calme-toi, c'est que des ramens…

Naruto en prenant Yoshikawa par le col avec un regard effrayant: C'est pas **que** des ramens, ce sont les meilleurs ramens de toute la Terre! T'as compris? Yoshihoshi?

Yoshikawa: C'est Yoshikawa.

Naruto en le lâchant: Si tu veux, Yomashiwa.

Yoshikawa hocha la tête pour donner raison à Naruto. (les ramens bien sûr)

Sakura: Excusez-le, il est en manque de ramen. (fort intérieur de Sakura) Tu ne peux pas la fermer de temps en temps idiot?

Kanzaki: Comment vous trouvez notre lycée?

Kiba: C'est chiant, il n'y a rien à faire. On peut s'amuser qu'avec l'Obsédé.

Naruto: Tien, t'as pris le surnom que je lui ait donné.

Kiba: De tout de façon, l'école, c'est chiant.

Shikamaru: Les devoirs sont trop faciles.

Temari en frappant Shikamaru: Tout le monde n'a pas plus de 200 de QI comme toi!

Kanzaki: Je suis d'accord avec toi Shikamaru, c'est trop facile. Moi aussi j'ai 200 de QI.

Muraï: Bon les grosses têtes, on va pas parler de ça maintenant. Je vais avoir mal au crâne.

Tokiwa: Et si vous sortez ensemble?

Shikamaru: Sans façon.

Kanzaki: Dommage, ça m'aurait plus.

Temari possessive: Pas touche! Shikamaru est à moi.

Kikuchi à Kanzaki: De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il t'intéresse vraiment.

Aizawa: T'as plutôt flashé sur Onizuka.

Kanzaki: Non, j'y ai renoncé. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Uehara: Qui est l'heureux élu?

Kanzaki: Je vous le dit pas.

Takumi en se retournant vers les ninja: Tu sais te servir d'un ordinateur Shi… Mais où ils sont passés?

Pendant que Kanzaki, Kikuchi et Takumi parlaient, nos ninja préféré en ont pour partir en douce en leur laissant la note. L'addition était plus lourde par tout ce que Naruto et Choji avaient pris. (un quinzaine de bol chacun)

Fujiyoshi: Les cons! Ils sont partit sans payer!

Le responsable du restaurant : C'est pour qui l'addition? Vous ne partirez pas sans payer.

Les élèves de la 2e4: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Le lendemain en classe

Muraï: Pourquoi vous êtes partie sans payer hier?

Naruto: Je n'avais pas assez sur moi. En plus, c'est vous qui avez mis Gaï et Lee dans cet état. Il ne faut jamais les mettre en colère.

Sakura: Si Naruto partait, on était obligé de le suivre, sinon il aurait fait des bêtises.

Kiba: En plus, il se serait perdu et on aurait été obligé de le chercher.

Kikuchi: Ce n'était pas une raison! Vous avez vidé nos porte monnaies.

Onizuka entra et coupa leur discussion. En voyant Kanzaki, il se précipita vers elle.

Onizuka en larme: Pourquoi t'as fait ça? J'ai dû tout recoudre hier!

Kanzaki: Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Onizuka: Je parle de ce que tu as brûlé hier! Les tenues vertes de big sourcil.

Kanzaki: Ah, ça. Je m'en souviens vaguement…

Onizuka: Comment ça vaguement? (en montrant ses doigts plein de pansement) Regarde le résultat! J'avais jamais rien cousu de ma vie! Et hier, j'ai du recoudre une vingtaine de tenue!

Les ninja discutèrent entre eux puis Sakura s'approcha d'Onizuka.

Sakura: Montrez moi vos mains.

Onizuka en se méfiant: Non. Et pourquoi? Tu vas encore m'envoyer dans le décor?

Sakura plus autoritaire: Montrez-moi vos mains! C'est un ordre!

Onizuka pris de peur montra ses mains: Voilà. Me frappe pas!

Muraï: Vous êtes sûr que vous étiez un voyou avant?

Sakura défie les pansements sous les protestations d'Onizuka et les soigna. Les plaies se cicatrisèrent une par une. Une fois terminé, Onizuka regarda ses mains stupéfaites.

Onizuka: Comment t'as fait? C'est magique! T'as des super pouvoir?

Sakura en soupirant: Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis ninja médical. C'est normal que je puisse guérir des choses aussi simple avec mon chakra.

Onizuka en la prenant par l'épaule: Je crois que l'on va…

Onizuka fut interrompu par le poing de Sasuke qui serra très fort Sakura contre lui. Sakura rougit contre Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ne touche pas à Sakura! C'est **MA** petite amie.

Onizuka: Vous êtes tous violent dans votre bled ou quoi? Je l'ai juste pris par l'épaule et…

Shino envoya des insectes sur Onizuka: C'est Konoha. Et on t'a déjà dit de ne pas approcher nos petites amies.

Onizuka en essayant de se débarrasser des insectes: Oui, c'est ça, Konoha! Et c'est laquelle la tienne? Que je l'approche pas.

Ino: C'est moi.

Onizuka: Oh, non, la plus canon du groupe.

Ino: C'est flatteur mais ça ne marche pas.

Onizuka en essayant de se débarrasser des insectes: Ok, je ne toucherai pas au fille, promis!

Shino en rappelant ses insectes: …

Onizuka repris son souffle tout en fixant les ninja. Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Il avait faillit mourir une deuxième fois à cause d'eux.

Onizuka en pensant: Je veux plus les avoir dans ma classe! Je veux pas aller à Konoha! A l'aide! Je ne veux pas de cet échange inter machin truc!

Muraï en fixant Onizuka et en pensant: Mais il fait quoi là? Il délire.

Kikuchi: Je crois qu'il a pété les plombs.

Naruto ironique: Non, c'est vrai? Parce je ne vois pas la différence.

Kikuchi: Très drôle Naruto.

Muraï: Quand il est comme ça, il faut se méfier.

Ino: Pourquoi? C'est pire que d'habitude? On a rien à craindre de lui, on est plus fort.

Fujiyoshi: Une fois, il s'est pris pour Doremon et Ken le survivant. Il a défoncé tout le monde.

Muraï: Ensuite, il a fait une course poursuite avec les flics dans tout Kichijoji.

Kusano: En plus, il a bousillé la cresta du sous-directeur en fonçant dans tout les mur et les panneaux de la ville.

Neji: Comme s'il pouvait se prendre pour un Sannin. Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est et en plus il est trop faible.

Onizuka: Je suis un Sannin! Je suis le plus fort des Sannin de tout la Terre! Ahahahahahahah!

Kiba: Vous savez au moins ce que c'est un Sannin?

Onizuka: Non, et je m'en fou. Je suis le plus fort comme même!

Choji en inventant un truc: Un Sannin est une sorte de chips. Je les adore. (en pensant) Si je lui dis que c'est un ninja très fort il risque de tout casser et j'aurai plus de chips pour manger.

Onizuka en criant: Quoi? Je peux pas être une chips! Je croyais que c'était un ninja comme vous moi! Je ne suis pas un Sannin!

Shikamaru en pensant: Bravo Choji, maintenant il gueule encore plus fort. C'est trop bruyant ici. Je veux dormir.

Après un moment de réflexion, Naruto sortit des livres. Il les mit sur la table devant lui. Tout le monde sauf Onizuka se réunit tout au tour.

Naruto: J'ai une idée! Tu vas lire ça, Onikami!

Onizuka: C'est quoi?

Naruto: De la lecture.

Temari: C'est nouveau ça. Tu sais lire toi?

Naruto: Oui, je sais lire. J'ai même écrit un livre. Le paradis de la drague 2. Je voulais me débarrasser de tous ces livres que l'Hermite pervers m'a passés depuis longtemps mais…

Shino: De quoi tu parles? C'est quoi tous ces livres?

Naruto: Je parle des livres pour les moins de 18 ans. Je ne devrait pas les avoir mais se sont des collector. Je ne pouvais pas les jeter. Il pourrait rapporter beaucoup d'argent. Surtout si je les vends à Kakashi.

Sakura en frappant Naruto: Pourquoi tu traîne avec tous ces livres si tu voulais les vendre à Kakashi?

Naruto en se massant la tête: Maieuh! Je voulais les vendre à Onizuko pour m'en débarrasser ou lui faire payer la moindre rayure. Je vais comme même pas lire ce genre de chose. C'est trop dégoûtant. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui l'aidé pour l'inspiration.

Tenten: C'est-à-dire?

Naruto: Un sexy méta version Humide et s'était bon.

Hinata: Tu ne devrais pas aggraver son cas…

Kiba: Hinata à raison, tu vas aggraver sa perversité. C'est déjà un cas désespéré.

Naruto: Ouais, je sais mais c'est soit lui soit Kakashi. Et comme Kakashi n'est pas là…

Aizawa: De quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure? On pige que dalle.

Naruto: On parle de ces livres édition limité et rare que j'ai.

Tokiwa: Depuis quand t'as ces livres, toi?

Naruto: Depuis l'âge de 14 ans. L'Hermite pervers c'est mis en tête de me les donner à chaque village ou on atterrissait. Je les ai refusé, j'en voulais pas mais il est coriace le vieux pervers.

Naruto mis tous les livres devant Onizuka. Onizuka le regarda bizarrement et ouvrit la première page du tome 1 du Paradis du Batifolage.

Onizuka content: Wouah! C'est qui, qui écrit ça? C'est trop bien! Pas autant que les vidéo porno mais c'est pas mal. Dommage que ça manque d'image.

Kanzaki en prenant un livre au hasard et lu.

Kanzaki: Comment peux-tu avoir ce genre de livre, c'est dégoûtant.

Naruto: C'est l'Hermite pervers qui me les a donné. Je l'ai déjà dit 100 fois!

Sasuke: T'aurai du les brûler. Ou encore les jeter, t'en débarrasser.

Naruto: Je ne pouvais jamais le faire, à chaque fois que j'allais le faire, il y avait Kakashi ou L'Hermite pervers qui passait dans le coin. J'ai déjà revendu la moitié à Kakashi.

Sakura: Parce que c'est toi qui le fourni? Je croyais que Shizune ne voulais pas qu'il lise ce genre de livre!

Naruto en tendant un livre: Mais ça rapporte, crois-moi! Tien, je t'en donne un, et ensuite revend-le à Kakashi. Il va vider son portefeuille avec.

Sakura en repoussant le livre: Sans façon.

Shino: Je vais les détruire.

En entendant ces mots, Onizuka se mis à protéger les livres que Naruto lui avais prêtés.

Onizuka: Pas touche! J'y tiens à ces livres!

Naruto poussa Onizuka qui tomba par terre. Il repris ses livres ainsi que celui qu'Onizuka et Kanzaki avaient dans les mains et les rangea.

Onizuka en larme:Prête-les moi s'il te plaît!

Naruto: Non, il faut payer 3 000 yens de l'heure.

Onizuka en criant: Quoi? Mais t'es malade! C'est juste me prêter un bouquin!

Naruto: Kakashi, lui l'achète à 500 ryos.

Onizuka: Pourquoi c'est moins cher?

Sakura: 100 ryos font 1 000 yens chez vous. (j'invente complètement)

Onizuka: Quoi? Mais il est riche votre Kakachiotte!

Shikamaru: 5000 ryos c'est rien chez nous.

Naruto: Vous payez où je les brûle. Puisque Kakashi et l'Hermite pervers ne sont pas là…

Onizuka: Et si je l'achète?

Naruto: 6 000.

Onizuka: Et si je t'invite à manger?

Kiba: Il vaudrait mieux payer que de l'inviter à manger.

Muraï: C'est à vos risque et péril Onizuka!

Naruto: D'accord!

Onizuka: Génial!

Naruto: Ce soir, et tu me ramène chez moi.

Onizuka: Et puis quoi encore?

Naruto: Si je me perd, comment va tu faire pour avoir le livre?

Onizuka: …

Naruto: Ce soir, je t'attends.

Sakura: On habite dans la grande maison à de rue de là.

Onizuka: Ok, ça marche.

Le soir, Onizuka et Naruto allèrent manger. Quand Onizuka fut à son deuxième bol de ramen, Naruto fut à son 14éme.

Onizuka surpris: Mais…comment t'as fait?

Naruto en finissant son bol: De quoi?

Onizuka: Tu peux pas manger autant!

Naruto: Quand on m'invite, je mange tous ce que je peux.

Onizuka: Mais… Ca va revenir plus cher que…

Naruto: C'est pour ça qu'ils t'on déconseiller de m'inviter à dîner. Bon, j'ai bien manger, raccompagne-moi, Ozimawa!

Onizuka en pleurant et en vidant son porte feuille: Je pourrais pas tenir le mois… snif…

Naruto en pensant: Même avec lui, je peux gagner des choses. Merci l'Hermite pervers.

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Pas terrible je sais, envoyez-moi vos com!


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé du retard, j'ai d'abord terminé mes autres fics avant de me lancer dans celle là. Encore une chose…Je dois vous avouer un truc…

J'ai commencé cette fic sur un coup de tête. J'était entrain de regarder les défi quand l'idée ma traversé l'esprit avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai commencé à l'écrire et…voilà, je prend mes responsabilités et je terminerai cette fic. Vous avez ma parole que je terminerai cette fic.

En violet c'est quand Akamaru parle car je ne vais pas faire que des «Ouaf».

Chapitre 3: Les pornos d'Onizuka

Onizuka en le prenant par l'épaule: Bon, on va faire un truc Naruto.

Naruto: Quoi? Lâche-moi!

Onizuka en pensant: C'est le moment.

Onizuka mis Naruto sur son épaule comme un sac à patate sous ses protestations et se mis à courir comme un dératé pour essayer d'échapper au responsable du restaurant de ramen.

Naruto sur l'épaule d'Onizuka: Pourquoi vous êtes parties sans payer?

Onizuka en courant: Parce que j'ai pas d'argent pour payer le resto.

Naruto: Alors pourquoi m'inviter!

Onizuka: Parce que je veux lire ton fichu bouquin!

Naruto: Mais vous devez prendre le taxi.

Onizuka: Tu marches là?

Naruto: Non, ça se voit!

Onizuka: Alors voilà! C'est moi ton taxi!

Naruto: Ca ne compte pas!

Le responsable du resto derrière eux: Bande de voleur! De revenez plus jamais!

Naruto horrifié: NNNNNNNNNNooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn vous venez de me priver de la seul chose qui compte dans ma vie!

Onizuka: C'est que des ramens ! Je te montrerai un autre resto nouille!

Naruto: Je veux rentrer à Konoha et revoir Ichiraku!!!!!!!!!

Onizuka: Eh! T'es un mec! Alors arrête de chialer pour des ramen!

Onizuka avait courut tellement vite qu'il était arrivé chez Naruto.

Naruto: Vous n'aurez pas votre livre! L'obsédé!

Onizuka: Quoi? Mais t'as dit que…

Naruto: Vous m'avez viré du resto de ramens!

Onizuka: Les parents de Tomoko tiennent un resto. Et il y a des ramens. Alors file moi ce livre!

Naruto: C'est loin?

Onizuka une goutte derrière la tête: Euh…

Naruto: Bon, je rentre.

Onizuka précipité: Et mon livre?

Naruto: …

Soudain, quelqu'un apparut à l'entrebâille de la porte.

Gaï les bras croisé: Naruto! C'est à cette heure si que tu rentres?

Onizuka horrifié: Arg! Big sourcil!

Gaï avec un visage souriant: Oh! Cher professeur Onizuka, venez vous asseoir à l'intérieur.

Onizuka en essayant de se défiler: Euh…Sans façon…

Gaï en traînant Onizuka jusqu'à l'intérieur: Ne soyez pas timide. Entrez!

A l'intérieur, Onizuka n'osait pas bouger de peur que Gaï ne fasse quelque chose. Naruto revient avec un livre en main.

Naruto en donnant le livre à Onizuka: Tiens, c'est le tome 1.

Onizuka avec des anges au dessus de la tête: Merci!

Gaï: Quelle est ce livre? Puis-je le voir?

Onizuka: Ok, mais…c'est mon trésor alors faites attention!

Gaï en prenant le livre avec le sourire: Oui, je ferais attention.

Gaï lut la première page puis ce retourna vers Onizuka.

Gaï avec une veine qui palpite sur la temps avec un grand sourire forcé: Qui a écrit ça?

Onizuka: C'est un certain Jiraya.

Gaï: L'un des trois ninja légendaire…

Onizuka: C'est le blond à tête d'ahuri qui me l'a donné.

Naruto: Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. C'est Onizuka (il a enfin retenu son nom) qui m'a menacé de le lui donner.

Gaï menaçant: C'est vrai? Vous forcez un enfant à lire de telle absurdité? En plus, vous osez dire qu'un sanin peut écrire ce genre de…de chose?

Onizuka en tournant la tête dans tous les sens: Mais non…mais…

Naruto sans faire attention à Onizuka: Il est même parti sans payer au resto de ramen. A cause de lui, je ne peux plus aller en manger là-bas.

Onizuka avec une goutte derrière la tête: Attendez, je vais vous…

Les ninja descendirent les escaliers à ce moment là et entrèrent dans le salon. Ils étaient devant Onizuka. Ils étaient tous à moitié endormie. Les garçons avaient un tee-shirt et un short. Les filles, elles, étaient en nuisette.

Sakura: C'est quoi tous ce bruit?

Hinata: Tu es rentré Naruto?

Ino bien réveillée: Qu'est-ce qu'Onizuka fait là?

Temari aussi bien réveillée: Et pourquoi il nous mate?

Tenten: Arrête de nous relooker comme ça!

Soudain, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru et Neji se mirent devant leurs petites amies et lancèrent un regard menaçant à Onizuka.

Gaï: Vous êtes un voleur doublé d'un pervers! J'ai honte pour vous Onizuka!

Onizuka: Euh…Mais…Attendez…

Gaï sous la colère déchira le livre que Naruto lui avait donné.

Onizuka en pleurs: NNNNNNNNNNooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!! Mon précieux bouquin !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

Gaï: Je vous empêcherai de faire du mal à ses enfants! Je vous interdis de les détourner du droit chemin!

Gaï commença à rouer Onizuka de coup. Naruto alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Gaï passa tout en frappant Onizuka. Quand Gaï et Onizuka passèrent, Naruto referma la porte.

Naruto en soupirant: Enfin tranquille.

Sakura: Merci Sasuke.

Sasuke: …

Hinata: Euh…je crois que c'est la dernière fois qu'on le voit ici.

Kiba en prenant Hinata dans ses bras: Ouais, mais on va le revoir demain.

Ino: Je n'aurai pas du acheter cette nuisette. Elle est plus courte et plus provocante que la votre les filles. (c'est du français là?)

Shino: …

Tenten: Maintenant, il m'a vu les cheveux lâcher, je ne voulais pas.

Neji: …

Temari: Euh… Et si on retournait se coucher?

Shikamaru en prenant Temari par la main: Bonne idée. On retourne se coucher.

Choji: Dites, pourquoi il est venu Onizuka?

Naruto: Gaï vient de déchirer la raison pour laquelle Onizuka est venu.

Lee: C'est encore un de ses livres obscènes?

Naruto: Ouais.

Lee les flammes dans les yeux: Bien joué Gaï-sensei! (il a trop de respect pour Gaï pour enlever le Sensei)

Après cette courte discussion, ils retournèrent tous dormir en laissant Gaï dehors. Naruto fit ses devoirs (nan c'est pas vrai) disons plutôt qu'il recopia les devoirs d'Hinata (t'es trop gentille avec lui).

Gaï du passer la nuit dehors, dans l'école plus précisément. Onizuka dormais sur la terrasse et Gaï prit le futon d'Onizuka vu qu'il avait oublié les clés de la maison et qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller les enfants.

Le lendemain, dans le cours d'Onizuka. Sur le tableau, il était écrit: **_Etude, réviser et démerdez-vous._** Il dormait sur sa chaise.

Fujiyoshi: Bon, on fait un concours?

Muraï: Ok, les grosses têtes, on va voir lequel de vous 3 est le plus intelligent.

Kikuchi: Je ne participe pas. Je poserai les questions.

Tout le monde: Ok.

Kikuchi: Kanzaki, Shikamaru, on commence par des maths.

Shikamaru: Du moment que c'est que ça…

Kanzaki: Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de notre pays?

Shikamaru: Non, les ninja quitte l'académie à 12 ans. Ils n'apprennent que les règles et les techniques de base.

Kikuchi: Bon, ok.

Naruto: Shikamaru! Montre-nous toute l'étendu de ton intelligence!

Kikuchi: Combien font 985x354?

Kanzaki et Shikamaru: 348 690!

Sakura: C'est assez impressionnant.

Temari: C'est la plus fort mon Shika, même s'il est macho.

Kikuchi: La racine carrée de 9516?

Kanzaki et Shikamaru: Environ 97,54998719!

Murai: Putain! Sont trop balèze!

Kikuchi: (984x682)(685x349)+982-359/328?

Fujiyoshi: Ca se corse.

Shikamaru: 1,604336537 x1011 (10 puissance 11, merci la calculatrice)

Kanzaki un seconde après que Shikamaru est commencé: 1,604336537 x1011

Tenten: C'est toi le plus fort Shikamaru!

Kanzaki: J'avoue que t'as était légèrement plus rapide que moi.

Shikamaru: Tu n'étais pas mal non plus.

Temari en tirant les oreilles de Shikamaru: Ca veut dire quoi ce «Tu n'étais pas mal non plus»? Vas-y explique!

Shikamaru en souffrant: Temari! Tu me fais mal à l'oreille! Je lui ai juste dit que c'était une challenger de haut niveau! Mais c'est toi la plus belle Temari!

Temari en lâchant l'oreille de Shikamaru: Y a intérêt!

Kanzaki: Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable, propose n'importe quoi.

Shikamaru: Ok…

Temari en lui criant dessus: Quoi? Tu vas faire quoi?

Shikamaru: Un jeu de Go ou de Shoji (un jeu d'échec chinois ou japonais, je sais plus)

Kanzaki déçu: Que ça?

Temari en criant sur Kanzaki: Pourquoi tu prends cette air déçu? C'est mon Shika alors pas touche!

Kanzaki: Je pensais qu'il allait me rouler une pelle ou encore quelque chose de plus physique…

Temari retenu par les filles et Shikamaru: Lâchez-moi! Je vais lui faire sa peau et…

On entendait plus Temari. Shikamaru l'avait pris par la taille et l'avait embrassé pendant qu'elle criait. Temari calmé, enroula ses bras autour du cou de Shikamaru.

Onizuka se réveilla à se moment et s'avança vers eux.

Onizuka avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux: Oh, oh, oh! Mais c'est qu'ils vont aller loin ces deux là.

Shikamaru qui avait arrêté d'embrasser Temari sans la lâcher pour autant: Quoi encore?

Onizuka: En plus, elle est trop bonne, avec sa poitrine…

Gaï qui vient d'ouvrir la porte: Professeur Onizuka! Vous êtes encore entrain de passer sur le mauvais chemin!

Onizuka: Je suis fier d'être un pervers et même que…

Gaï en donnant un coup de poing à Onizuka: C'est affreux! Je suis sûr que vous êtes possédé! Un homme comme vous ne peu pas être ainsi!

Kiba: Il a des magazine ou autre chose pervers ce prof?

Yoshikawa: Bah…il a des tonnes de magazine porno et puis de image sur Internet…

Lee horrifié: Quoi? Mais c'est affreux! (à Gaï) Gaï-sensei! Ce professeur Onizuka à des images sur ordinateur et des magazines obscènes!

Onizuka à Lee: Quoi? Ta gueule gros sourcil!

Gaï avec sa pose: Merci Lee.

Lee avec sa pose: De rien Gaï-sensei.

Onizuka en regardant successivement Lee et Gaï: Ne touchez pas à mon ordi! Ni à mes précieux magazines!

Onizuka retint Gaï par la taille pour l'empêcher d'avancer mais Gaï ne se laissa pas faire et avança malgré tout les effort d'Onizuka.

Kiba: Qui veut aller voir le massacre?

Tout les élèves de la classe avec les ninja: Moi!

Lee: Tout le monde en route!

Tous les élèves allèrent dans la chambre d'Onizuka. Ils remarquèrent que Gaï avait déjà commencé. Gaï fouillait chaque recoin de la chambre avec Onizuka qui essayait de cacher un maximum de chose. Dès que Gaï trouver quelques choses qui pourraient «dévier Onizuka du droit chemin», il le déchirait. L'ordinateur d'Onizuka passa par-dessus le toit de l'école pour atterrir sur la nouvelle cresta du sous-directeur.

Naruto: Gaï! Vous voulez un coup de main?

Gaï: Avec plaisir Naruto. Venge-toi sur celui qui a essayé de te détourner du droit chemin.

Naruto en faisant un signe: Multi clonage!

Kiba en voyant Naruto: Moi aussi! Allez Akamaru! Cherche!

Akamaru en langage chien: Ok!

5 Naruto ratissèrent la chambre d'Onizuka et un chien géant reniflait partout pour trouver des magazines. Les autres s'y mettent aussi, certain devait trouver les magazines, d'autre devait les déchirer. Comme la chambre n'était pas assez spacieuse, on vira Onizuka de la chambre et les élèves chargés de déchirer les magazines allèrent sur la terrasse pour les déchirer.

Après un moment, tous les élèves sortirent de la chambre et allèrent rejoindre leur classe. Les ninja allèrent en classe quand Onizuka les rattrapa.

Onizuka: Pourquoi vous avez dit à Big sourcil que…

Kiba: On a dit quelque chose? (en faisant semblant de se rappeler) Ah oui, dire ça.

Onizuka énervé: Tu…

Hinata: Euh…

Naruto: C'est bien fait! C'est ma vengeance à moi! Tu m'as privé de mes ramens!

Onizuka: C'est que des ramens!

Choji: À cause de toi, on va entendre Naruto geindre durant tout notre séjour ici.

Onizuka en essayant de se justifier: Mais c'est lui et…

Shikamaru: Galère…tu ne peux pas nous laisser en paix? A cause de toi, je ne peux même pas dormir en cours.

Temari: Bon, on est venu pour étudier et on fait quoi ici? On déchire les magazines pornos du prof et on bousille la voiture du sous-directeur.

Uchiyamada qui arrive en courant: OOOOOnnnnniiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Onizuka: Oh non! Le sous-directeur! Vite, faut filé!

Quand il termina sa phrase, il attrapa Kiba, qui tenait Hinata par la main, qui était tenu par Neji qui devait la protéger, qui tenait aussi Tenten par la main, qui attrapa Lee, qui attrapa Naruto, qui attrapa Choji par son écharpe, qui avec son paquet de chips, tenait Shikamaru qui avait Temari dans ses bras, qui attrapa Shino, qui tenait Ino, qui attrapa Sakura qui tenait fermement Sasuke (vous avez suivit?). Uchiyamada les suivit comme il put, mais a son âge, on ne peut plus faire grand-chose (très trop vieux Uchiyamada, abandonne, la fougue de la jeunesse, comme dirait Gaï, t'a abandonné depuis belle lurette)

Après s'être bien éloigné du lycée, et hors de la vue d'Uchiyamada, Onizuka lâcha enfin nos ninja.

Naruto: Mais t'es pas bien l'Obsédé?

Onizuka: Si je me fais chopé par le sous-directeur, il va encore essayer de me faire virer.

Kiba: Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous entraîner avec.

Onizuka: Mais c'est votre faute! C'est vous et l'autre dingue de prof…

Lee en le coupant: Ce que Gaï-sensei a fait est tout à fait honorable!

Onizuka au autres ninja: Il est de plus en plus barge votre copain.

Tenten: Il a subi l'influence de Gaï.

Onizuka: Pauvre gamin.

Shikamaru: Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais…on est où?

Onizuka en regardant autour de lui: Euh…

Temari en le frappant avec son éventail: C'est quoi ce «euh…»? C'est toi qui nous a emmené ici!

Ino: Ce n'est pas vrai! On n'est comme même pas perdu!

Shino: …

Onizuka en regardant le ciel: Le ciel est bleu, et…

Sakura en l'envoyant un super coup de poing: Ne détourne pas la conversation! C'est de ta faute si on est ici!

Naruto: Bon, il ne reste qu'un moyen…

Tout le monde: Lequel?

Naruto: Lee, tu va appeler Gaï de toute tes forces. Vous vous ressemblez tellement qu'il t'entendrait à l'autre bout de la Terre.

Lee: Tu crois que c'est possible?

Onizuka catégorique: Hors de question d'appeler ce malade!

Kiba: C'est toi qui nous as paumé, je te signal! Pour une fois que Naruto à une idée, il faut essayer!

Onizuka: C'est moi votre prof alors c'est non!

Hinata en regardant un panneau: Euh…et si…

Ino: Je te le dis tout de suite! Je veux dormie dans un lit et prendre une douche. Alors tu te débrouilles pour nous ramener chez nous!

Du côté d'Hinata, Kiba et Akamaru

Hinata en se retournant vers eux: Euh…il se trouve que…

Kiba à Hinata pendant que les autres refond le portrait d'Onizuka: T'en fait pas. On va rentrer chez nous et on va pouvoir laver Akamaru.

Akamaru: T'as quoi contre mon odeur?

Kiba: Elle devient insupportable. Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, tu ne t'es pas lavé.

Akamaru: Bah, je préfère mon odeur à la tienne.

Kiba: T'as quoi contre mon odeur? (à Hinata) Elle a quelque chose mon odeur? J'ai pourtant pris une douche hier.

Hinata: Elle n'a rien ton odeur.

Kiba à Akamaru: Elle a rien mon odeur. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Akamaru: Tu pu le savon. Ca devient insupportable pour mes pauvres narines.

Kiba: C'est mieux de sentir le savon que les poubelles!

Hinata en essayant de les calmer: Euh… Pas la peine de se disputer…

Kiba à Akamaru: Tu vois ce que tu fais? Hinata est gêné maintenant!

Akamaru: Toujours Hinata. Bon, elle préfère quelle odeur? La mienne ou la tienne?

Kiba à Hinata: Hinata? Tu préfères mon odeur ou son odeur (en désignant Akamaru).

Hinata rouge: Euh…c'est vrai qu'Akamaru ne sent pas très bon…

Kiba avec un air victorieux à Akamaru: Et un bon bain pour toi.

Akamaru grognions: Ca va…j'ai compris…

Du côté d'Onizuka et les autres ninjas.

Onizuka complètement défigurer: Je fais comment pour draguer Fuyutsuki avec cette gueule maintenant?

Choji: Ramène-nous chez nous. Je vais bientôt être à court de chips.

Shikamaru: Bon, Temari, t'as fini de me taper?

Temari: Alors dépêche-toi de trouver un moyen de rentrer.

Shikamaru: Je le ferai si tu arrêtais de me taper dessus.

Temari: Bon, j'arrête. Bon, tu réfléchis maintenant?

Shikamaru: Il…

Hinata: Je sais comment…

Neji: Vous avez trouvez Hinata?

Tout le monde regarda Hinata, même Onizuka qui était complètement défiguré et qui avait du mal à tourner la tête.

Hinata gêné: O…oui…

Kiba heureux: C'est vrai? Bravo ma Hinata! T'as vu Akamaru? J'ai trouvé ma perle rare.

Akamaru: C'est à ce demander pourquoi elle est avec toi.

Kiba: Quoi? Attend quand on va rentrer Akamaru.

Naruto à Hinata: C'est normal qu'ils se disputent? Kiba et Akamaru s'entendent bien d'habitude.

Hinata: Ca arrive de temps en temps.

Onizuka en surgissant trop prêt du visage d'Hinata avec son visage défiguré: Alors? Tu voulais dire quoi?

Hinata en poussant un cri de surprise et de peur: AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soudain, Kiba, Akamaru et Neji surgirent devant Hinata et frappèrent comme des malades sur Onizuka déjà plus en état depuis un moment. Au bout d'un moment, marquer par la fatigue et le manque de réaction d'Onizuka, ils se tournèrent tous vers Hinata.

Shikamaru: Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?

Hinata: Euh…on doit prendre le bus qui va bientôt passer pour aller jusqu'à Kichijoji.

Choji: Justement, le voilà.

Le bus s'arrêta et nos ninja montèrent à l'intérieur. Ils rentrèrent chez eux en ayant l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose.

Le lendemain en classe, Onizuka arriva en retard, couvert de boue, essoufflé avec ses vêtements déchirés. Nos ninja étaient dans leur coin, sans voir Onizuka arriver.

Lee en se tenant le menton: J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose…

Naruto en réfléchissant: Maintenant que tu le dis…

Onizuka derrière eux, ironique: Ah bon? Vous croyez?

Ino en reniflant légèrement l'air autour d'elle: Dite donc, les bains ça existe! Ca pu ici!

Sakura en se bouchant le nez: Ca sent…

Sasuke à Naruto: Tu aurais du prendre un bain avant de venir, crétin.

Shino: Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de sortir. Mes insectes ne supportent pas l'odeur.

Naruto en répliquant: Mais c'est pas moi!

Neji: C'est encore pire que ta chambre Naruto.

Tout le monde sauf Naruto: On confirme.

Naruto en boudant: Au moins, je préfère l'odeur de ma chambre à celle d'Akamaru.

Akamaru: Tu parles! Je sens meilleur que celle qui est dans cette salle!

Kiba: Akamaru marque un point. Cette odeur est entrain de péter mes narines! Allez, on sort. Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec mon nez comme à l'examen des chunin.

Tout les ninja sortirent de la salle de classe sans vraiment faire attention à Onizuka, la cause de l'odeur nauséabonde dans la classe.

Dans la cour, Lee venait de se rappeler.

Lee: Ca y est!

Tenten: Quoi?

Lee: Hier, on a oublié Onizuka à l'arrêt du bus.

Temari: Il a du mourir là-bas.

Hinata: Mais…d'où venait l'odeur dans la classe?

Shikamaru: Sûrement un problème d'hygiène. Bon, j'ai envie de roupiller, on rentre.

Ino: Mais une odeur comme celle là, c'est inadmissible! C'est très mauvais pour mon teint, si je veux rester belle, je ne…

Sakura: Oh arrête, je me demande comment Shino fait pour te supporter alors que tu es si superficielle.

Shino en pensant: Ne rien dire dans ces moments là est la plus approprier.

Ino: Quoi? Mon Shino ne me supporte pas! Il m'aime pour ce que je suis! Grand front!

Sakura: Tais-toi grosse truie!

Sasuke en pensant: Ca recommence.

Sakura et Ino se jetèrent des éclairs dans les yeux puis recommencèrent à se disputer tout le long du chemin. Sasuke et Shino restèrent à la traîne pour ne pas prendre de partie dans la discussion de leurs petites amies.

Dans la classe.

Kanzaki: Pourquoi vous puer autant Onizuka?

Murai: Ils ne vous ont même pas remarqué.

Onizuka: Je suis rentré à pied, il s'est mis à pleuvoir, je me suis perdu.

Aizawa: De quoi il parle?

Soudain, Gaï fit irruption dans la classe d'Onizuka avec un tuyau l'arrosage.

Gaï: Professeur Onizuka! Il est inadmissible que vous veniez en cours avec une telle odeur! Que va penser l'Education Nationale en voyant un professeur venir en cours en sentant les poubelles?

Onizuka en reculant: Attendez! Je vais tout vous expliquer! Lâchez ce tuyau!

Gaï n'écouta pas Onizuka et ouvrit le tuyau qui lâcha un énorme jet d'eau sur Onizuka. Onizuka fut éjecté par la fenêtre pour atterrir sur le vélo d'Uchiyamada (l'assurance ne veut plus lui rembourser sa cresta, il vient en vélo à la place). Onizuka se releva et cria à Gaï qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Onizuka en criant: Ca va pas, non? J'ai faillit mourir noyé et écrasé!

Uchiyamada: Après ma chère cresta, c'est mon vélo… Onizuka…

Onizuka tourna sa tête très lentement: Euh…Monsieur le sous directeur… Laissez-moi vous expliquer…

Uchiyamada: Professeur Gaï, pouvez-vous vous en occuper à ma place?

Gaï en sautant par la fenêtre sous les yeux ébahit des élèves de la 2e4: Avec plaisir, Monsieur Uchiyamada. Je vais replacer Monsieur Onizuka sur le droit chemin.

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi des coms.

Je suis consciente que ce chapitre est nul, mais bon, je ne suis pas très inspiré. Dans les prochains chapitres, je vais accélérer le rythme parce que là, je trouve ça un peu à la traîne. Bon, encore une fois désolé du retard et désolé du prochain retard.


End file.
